Quitandole la vida
by Maeny
Summary: se hacen locuras por amor, pero que ocurrira cuando sam rompa una promesa por esto y esté dispuesta a remediarlo,sera danny capas de detenerla.espero que les guste es mi primer fic y me gustaria que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

-Tu hija causo este problema y tú eres la que debe responsabilizarse por ella - grito un joven rubio de ojos azules que no aparentaba mas de 22 años.

-Mi hija, perdona pero si más no recuerdo ¡tú! también tuviste que ver con que esa niña problema naciera -le contesto una muchacha pelirroja de su misma edad.

Mientras ellos dos discutían en un cuarto algo alejado, por lo grande de la casa, se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra, vestida con un hermoso vestido morado y una tiara adornada con un moño color negro, llorando desconsoladamente por oír los gritos de los que eran sus progenitores. El nombre de esa niña era Samantha o Sam como le decía su abuela materna; sabia perfectamente que su existir tan solo dependía de un descuido que cometieron sus progenitores y que no había sido deseada por nadie pero aun así deberían tratarla con cariño ¿no? eran sus padres a pesar de todo y debían aceptarla ¡pero no!, ahora mismo estaban teniendo una discusión de quien tenia mas culpa del pequeño monstruo que habían tenido por hija.

Ella cansada de tanto llorar le hizo caso a su pequeño gato negro que le trataba animar y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Sabes – dijo Sam entre lagrimas-el día que yo tenga un hijo ¡jamás! Le hare algo como esto –paro un momento para calmar su llanto y continuo- es mas hare una promesa, el día que yo decida tener un hijo será cuando tenga un hogar que darle, y si llegara a romper esta promesa no permitiré que venga al mundo ya que solo tendría sufrimiento –con esto termino de hablar, no sabiendo la magnitud que sus palabras tenían pero muy segura de que cumpliría su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años pasaron doce para ser exactos, ya aquella pequeña pelinegra era una jovencita en plena adolescencia, ahora sus padres habían cambiado ya no peleaban entre ellos por culparse si no que ahora trataban de que su hija cambiara sus gustos góticos por algo mas apropiado y como todas las mañanas iban al cuarto de su hija a despertarla.

-Digamos buenos días al sol que nos acompaña este día –decía su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ayyy! – Se quejo la joven-¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme descansar y aceptarme tal y como soy?! – exclamo abriendo sus violáceos ojos y dando una mirada de odio hacia sus progenitores.

-Cariño –dijo su madre sentándose al lado de la joven que aun permanecía en la cama –Eres una hermosa joven si tan solo no vistieras con esas ropas tan oscura y le echaras un vistazo a tu hermoso guardarropas –decía esto levantándose para salir del cuarto. Mientras la joven se quedo con una cara de fastidio.

Después de salir sin desayunar para no aguantar a sus padres decidió caminar a la escuela.

-Hola Sam –dijo un moreno de gafas

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- exclamo una voz diferente, y ella sabia perfectamente que esta era se su mejor amigo ojia-zul.

-Mala –respondió con resignación.

-Vamos anímate hoy iremos a la grandiosa fiesta de Paulina ¡no es excelente! –hablo de nuevo su amigo de gafas.

-¡No!, no lo es Tucker, no se porque accedí a ir –dijo Sam con disgusto.

-Porque Danny te lo pidió- recalco Tucker en un tono suspicaz, que dejo a ambos sonrojados.

Los tres amigos llegaron a la escuela justo antes de que se soltara una tormenta, pues repentinamente el cielo se había nublado, algo extraño para ser otoño.

Caminaban por la escuela mientras las miradas se centraban en una sola persona, Sam, es que ella había cambiado tanto desde la secundaria ya se había transformado en toda una joven de dieciséis años lo único que mantenía era ese estilo gótico que lucia.

-¡AY!, no lo soporto –decía Danny irritado -¡Dejen de mirarla de ese modo! –les grito a todos, los que obedecieron por la mirada amenazante que le enviaba Danny.

-Danny ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto incrédula Sam.

-Lo lamento, es que odio que te miren como solo un objeto, ¡lo detesto!-exclamo ya mas calmado Danny.

-Gracias –dijo Sam sorprendiéndolo no solo por el agradecimiento sino también por el beso en la mejilla que acababa de recibir por parte de la gótica.

Después de ese incidente en la mañana nadie se había vuelto a acercar a los tres amigos puesto que tenían miedo de la reacción que pudiese tener Danny.

Iban caminando por la acera cuando Sam decidió hablar –Ahora por mi culpa todos te temen Danny -dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No importa, mejor así ¡no soporto que te vean de esa manera! –exclamo Danny sintiendo que su furia regresaba al recordar cada una de sus miradas.

-Tranquilo Danny –dijo Sam- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – dijo poniendo nervioso a Danny.

-Yo, yo…yo no… es que –balbuceaba Danny, mientras su amigo solo soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Tranquilo Danny solo bromeaba –después se despidió de ambos, que iban a sus lados.

Pasaron las horas hasta que la noche llego, Sam había tardado tiempo en decidir que ponerse pues a pesar de todo esta era una fiesta importante; mientas que Danny y Tucker ya la esperaban.

La vieron bajar por las escalera se veía hermosa, su vestido negro con destellos de violeta le quedaba perfectamente resaltando sus atributos que por tantos Años estuvieron guardados, el vestido era sencillo le llegaba poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y el escote que este mostraba le dejo aun mas embelesado a Danny.

-Vamos -dijo Sam sonrojada por las miradas que recibía de sus amigos.

Después de que salieran del trance que les había creado su amigase dirigieron a la salida.

-Esperen, les tengo una sorpresa –exclamo Danny, se acerco a la puerta aun cerrada y la abrió.

-¡Wow! Viejo ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –exclamó Tucker asombrado.

-Papa insistió, y bueno no me iba a negar –Danny dijo esto notando el semblante de seriedad que tenia su bella amiga.

-Vamos Sam no será tan malo –decía Danny con un tono de voz al cual Sam no se podía resistir.

-Bien –dijo ya resignada.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

-Bueno –contesto Tucker- Si, si -decía Tucker- Bien, voy para allá –dijo Tucker antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? –le pregunto Danny.

-Mi madre, bebe, hospital – hablo Tucker con incoherencias.

-Habla claro ¡no te entiendo! –reclamo Sam.

-Mi madre ya va dar a luz –dijo por fin

-Wow –dijeron Danny y Sam al unisonó.

-¡¿Y que esperas ve?! –dijo Sam.

-Pero y la fiesta, es importante y….-exclamo Tucker.

-No te preocupes, ve con tu madre –dijo Danny con una sonrisa en los labios secundado por Sam.

Acto seguido Tucker salió corriendo a su casa que estaba tan solo a unas cuadras, dejando solos a Sam y a Danny.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo Sam dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta de la limosina.

Cuando Sam tenía la mano en la manija del carro, Danny puso su mano sobre la de ella y la quito suavemente.

-Permíteme –exclamó para luego abrir la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo Sam sonrojada.

En el camino a esa fiesta Sam se la paso observando por la ventana, mientras que Danny se degustaba viendo de arriba a bajo a su amiga.

-Te ves hermosa –soltó Danny de repente, ya estaba cansado de fingir que entre ellos no pasaba nada esa noche era la indicada para decirle lo que sentía y no la iba a dejar pasar, tenia la insistente necesidad de probar la dulzura de sus labios, de sentir la tersura de su piel así que no se retracto, como en otras ocasiones, de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué, Qué? -pregunto Sam aturdida por el comentario.

-Que te ves hermosa –respondió Danny acercándose peligrosamente a Sam.

-Gracias –dijo Sam con sus mejillas bien iluminadas por un evidente sonrojo.

-Me encanta tu perfume .dijo acercando su nariz al cuello de la muchacha, quien se puso aun mas nerviosa- La sedosidad de tu cabello –siguió diciendo ahora pasando sus dedos por el negro cabello de ella-Lo tersa que es tu piel –continuo, moviendo su mano de su cabello a la blanquecina piel de su brazo.

-Da…Danny –tartamudeo Sam al contacto de la mano del joven

-Y ¿sabes qué me gusta también? –dijo acorralándola entre la puerta del auto y el.

Se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios sintiendo ya el aliento de ella sobre el de el pero justo cuando la iba a besar el conductor aviso que habían llegado y lo primero que Sam hizo fue salir del auto muy aprisa pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Danny se mantenía firme en la decisión que había tomado minutos antes y lo haría aunque le tomara toda la noche.

………………

La fiesta estuvo bien aunque Danny no había podido hablar con Sam pues esta le huía siempre que se intentaba acercar; ya rendido por el cansancio decidió detenerse un momento cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, caminó hacia donde provenían eso gritos encontrándose con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Un tipo que jamás había visto intentaba propasarse con Sam, con su Sam, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo contra aquel que lastimaba a su amada. Su vista se nublo por la ira y no tuvo conciencia hasta que hoyo a Sam pedirle que parara; el lo hizo al instante abrazando a Sam de un modo protector.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que despierte –le dijo Sam al oído.

-Si vamos –no lo pensó más y la tomo de la mano saliendo de esa casa donde aun estaba la fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

En el camino a la casa de Danny no dijeron ni una palabra.

Después de un largo camino llegaron a la casa de Danny; al Danny abrir la puerta Sam pudo notar que la casa estaba muy calmada.

-Mis padres no están salieron a una convención o algo por el estilo –dijo Danny al ver la expresión de Sam –y jazz esta en Londres regresa en tres días.

-Ahh –fue lo único que pudo decir Sam.

-Ay – se quejo Danny de una cortada en el labio seguramente por la pelea.

-Déjame ver –dijo Sam acercándose a el con el objetivo de ver su herida-Tienes algo para poder curarte –exclamo ella un tanto preocupada.

-Claro en mi habitación, ven –la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia su habitación.

Estaban sentados en un sofá, que se encontraba en la habitación de Danny, Sam tratando de curar las heridas de el y el admirando la belleza contenida en su amiga.

En el momento menos pensado para Sam, Danny tomo sus manos, retiro los artefactos con los que lo estaba cuidando y se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Danny –atino a decir Sam ya con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

-Hay algo que e querido decirte desde hace mucho- empezó a decir Danny –Te Amo –y con esto dicho se abalanzo a besar sus labios, era una sensación indescriptible para Danny, se sentía totalmente hechizado por aquellos labios que de un momento a otro le empezaron a corresponder; ese beso lo volvía loco, empezó a sentir como Sam entreabrió los labios lo que tomo como una invitación abierta a explorar el interior de su boca cosa que no rechazo e introdujo su lengua al interior de la boca de Sam explorando el interior de ella percibiendo un adictivo sabor en ella que no podía explicar; después de varios minutos hundidos en ese beso se separaron por la reclamación de aire de sus pulmones.

Se creo un nuevo silencio que no duro demasiado ya que Sam lo rompió con tan solo unas palabras.

-También te amo –dejo ella haciendo que el chico a su lado se sorprendiera de sobremanera. La chica al ver su silencio creyó haber hecho mal y trato de disculparse pero justo cuando iba a hablar unos labios se abalanzaron sobre los suyos con desespero.

Ese nuevo beso que se había creado entre ambos estaba lleno de ternura pero también de pasión.

Pronto los labios de Danny no estuvieron conformes con solo el sabor de sus labios, necesitaba sentir, probar su pie, bajo sus besos desde su boca pasando por su mejilla y barbilla a su cuello; comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza recostándola suavemente en el respaldo del sofá posándose ligeramente sobre ella.

Sam no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo Danny, su Danny la estaba besando como jamás pensó que el la pudiera besar, pero la felicidad dura poco y una voz en su cabeza llamada conciencia le dio un llamado de alerta "recuerda la promesa que hiciste", esto altero a la joven y trato de poner alto a lo que ocurría pero esto cedió cuando sintió que el joven bajaba aun mas sus besos a su clavícula y poco a poco fue ignorando a aquella voz que le decía que estaba mal lo que hacia y se dejo llevar.

Mientras tanto Danny disfrutaba de besar su piel y bajando aun más pudo notar un respingo en Sam al besar en contorno de uno de sus pechos.

Ya no resistía mas necesitaba a esa mujer, quería que fuese solo suya y así lo haría, se levanto jalando a Sam con el, la dirigió a la cama quitándose los zapatos en el trayecto mientras besaba su cuello, su boca y mordiendo su lóbulo derecho. Recostó a Sam en la cama sin parar los besos desenfrenados, su mano izquierda la sostenía por la cintura mientras que con la otra delineaba cada parte de su anatomía por sobre la ropa llegando su mano hacia lo ultimo del vestid, acaricio con sumo cuidado su pierna y siguió subiendo a su muslo por debajo del vestido de Sam.

La ropa se volvía un estorbo a cada segundo, la cremallera del vestido de Sam empezó a ceder ante la insistencia de Danny.

Mientras Danny se divertía quitándole el hermoso vestido, Sam se encargaba de desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Danny, deslizo la camisa por los hombros de Danny empezando a besar el cuello y el pecho de su amado quien ante esto no hizo más que gemir por el placer que le otorgaba Sam.

Después de que Danny se deshiciera del vestido que ella portaba esa noche y de que Sam le hubiese quitado el pantalón. Danny comenzó un nuevo y apasionado beso, cuando ya sus labios no lo satisficieron comenzó una nueva oleada de besos que sin dudar Sam acepto.

Sentía como los labios de su amado se adherían a su piel, como Danny pasaba por su cuello besándolo haciendo que ella se sintiera la mujer mas amada del universo, pero lo que Danny hizo después de descender aun mas por su piel la dejo sin habla, no podía creer como es que Danny besaba cada uno de sus pechos con suma delicadeza pero con tanta pasión que parecía que en eso se le fuese la vida.

Así pasaron un largo rato repartiendo carisias amantes entre si quitándose el resto de sus ropas, cuando llego el momento en que se convertirían en un solo ser. Danny sabía perfectamente que esto no seria fácil para Sam pues se sabía el primero en su vida y lo que a continuación sucedería seria doloroso para ella, y no es que el allá tenido experiencias previas pero sabia por las clases de sexualidad que les daban en la escuela que seria muy doloroso, así que trato de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible mas eso no evito el grito de dolor que salió de los labios de Sam.

Danny la beso con ternura en ambas mejillas y en sus labios; y lo que comenzó como dolor poco a poco se comenzó a transformar en un infinito placer que los envolvió a ambos consumando su amor.

La luz entraba por la ventana dejando entrar los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana llegando hasta la pareja que ya hacia despierta y abrasada en la cama de cierto pelinegro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Sam? –preguntaba el oji-azul

-Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto –respondió recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Danny.

-¿Por qué, acaso no me amas y esto tan solo fue un error para ti? –cuestiono Danny temiendo haber malinterpretado todo la noche anterior pero fue calmado por Sam.

-No es eso solo que quiero asimilarlo primero –dijo Sam con una sonrisa robándole un beso para después recostarse de nuevo en el pecho de aquel chico al que amaba.

Así solos en aquella casa no hicieron otra cosa mas que disfrutar la compañía que el otro les brindaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que aquella promesa que juro cumplir se había roto y lo mas extraño para Sam era el hecho de no sentirse culpable en ningún sentido, al contrario se sentía la mas plena y feliz mujer del universo.

Mientras pensaba en lo acontecido empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en la parte baja del estomago, no supo cuando es que había llegado al baño y había empezado a vomitar, solo sabia que era una sensación sumamente desagradable.

Después de lo ocurrido en la mañana no se había sentido nada bien, las nauseas que su cuerpo le provocaba eran cada ves mas constantes y además estaba ese insufrible mareo que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Hola Sam –saludo Danny con una cara de extrema felicidad.

-Oh! Hola Danny –respondió sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Ok, algo raro pasa aquí así que díganme que se traen ustedes dos –reclamo Tucker incomodo por las miradas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Nada Tuck, nada –respondieron ambos al unisonó.

-Y es mejor dirigirnos al salón, sino Lancer nos regañara –continuo diciendo Danny.

-Si, bien en marcha –respondió Tucker

-Chicos –dijo Sam interrumpiendo su recorrido –No me siento nada bien, a decir verdad… -no pudo concluir su ultima oración puesto que había caído desmayada en los brazos de Danny.

-¿Qué, donde estoy? –pregunto desconcertada.

-Estas en el hospital te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí - explico un doctor.

-Pues ya me siento mejor, ¿me puedo ir? –dijo Sam al momento en que se paraba.

-Espera, acaso ¿no quieres saber que causo el desmayo? –pregunto hacia Sam.

-Seguro fue una baja de azúcar, es que estoy en exámenes y me e estresado mucho y…-no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que fue interrumpida por el doctor con una noticia que sinceramente no esperaba.

-Pequeña no fue motivo de estrés tu desmayo, ¡estas embarazada! –soltó sin mas el doctor.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto, pues simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –Mis padres ¿lo saben? –pregunto de nuevo Sam.

-Si, lo saben y no te preocupes lo tomaron de la mejor manera pues…-el doctor que la acompañaba no pudo seguir ya que noto el semblante de incredulidad de la joven.

-Quiero un aborto-dijo Sam al doctor en un susurro pero muy decidida.

-Señorita creo que debería consultarlo con sus padres antes de tomar una decisión como esa-comento comprensivamente el doctor.

-No, ellos no lo sabrán porque mis decisiones son mis decisiones-contesto Sam con un tono defensivo.

-Bien si esa es su decisión, le podría hacer una cita mañana para que le practicaran el aborto-dijo con amabilidad.

-Si, mañana será-hablo Sam con decisión, pero por dentro se estaba destruyendo a si misma con esa decisión.

Saliendo del hospital se dirigió a la casa de Tucker ignorando lo que sus padres le decían.

-toc, toc-se escucho en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Sam!-exclamo feliz el muchacho moreno-Que bueno que estas bien, ¡sabes nos preocupamos mucho!-reclamo Tucker.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Sam en un tono tan bajo que apenas lo pedo entender Tucker.

-Pasa-la invito Tucker.

Estuvieron hablando por horas de cómo había sucedido, Sam le contaba todo exceptuando quien era el padre de su hijo.

-Y ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Tucker.

-Abortare-dijo sin más Sam.

-Pero, ¿estas segura?-insistió Tucker.

-Si, pero antes debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Danny –dijo Sam.

-Pero…bien ¡lo prometo!-dijo Tucker cruzando sus dedos por detrás.

Acto seguido Sam salió de aquella casa dirigiéndose a la suya.

Toda la noche se la paso pensando y a pesar de saber que su decisión no la haría feliz, era una promesa que debía cumplir. Así entre culpa y lágrimas se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con nauseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza; dio vuelta en la cama para mirar mejor el reloj.

Se levanto rumbo al closet de su recamara y decidió tan solo ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una blusa morada manga larga y no su típica vestimenta ya que esa mañana había amanecido muy helada; se metió en la tina dejando que el agua viajara por cada poro de su piel y esperando que la culpa que sentía por lo que estaba a pasos de hacer se fuera; trato demasiado tiempo en el baño, no tenia prisa alguna, se había levantado muy temprano, muy raro en ella pues siempre la habían despertado sus padres. Muy a su pesar salió de la tina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pues no quería que nadie despertara; se vistió y salió de su casa rumbo a la dirección que el día anterior le había otorgado el doctor, no estaba apurada por llegar así que decidió caminar y mientras lo hacia recordaba el día de ayer después de llegar de la casa de Tucker.

_Flash Back_

_-Mi niña, debes descansar-dijo su madre con tranquilidad._

_-Si Sammy, ve a tu habitación-exclamo su padre con una sonrisa demostrando comprensión._

_No supo que decir pues la comprensión que mostraban sus padres era increíble, por un momento pensó en tal vez olvidar la idea del aborto de lado, pero luego la atención de su mente se centro en Danny, no podía hacer esto era su gran amor no podía echarle a perder la vida así. Después de esta reflexión decidió seguir con el plan y después hacer como que nada sucedió._

_Tiro la mochila de lado, y se dejo caer en la cama cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sonó el celular, Sam lo tomo entre sus manos, no se sorprendió al ver que el identificador de llamadas ponía a Danny en este, pues de seguro estaría preocupado por que se había desmayado y no había vuelto a la escuela._

_Pensó en contestar pero luego se retracto al recordar que tendría que darle una explicación que no quería darle._

_Dejo que sonara interminables ocasiones hasta que al parecer Danny se canso de llamar._

_Se quedo allí en la cama pensando, en que si estar con Danny había sido un error…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Danny-murmuro Sam.

Mientras que Sam caminaba, Danny estaba en la puerta de la casa de Tucker esperando que su amigo supiera algo de Sam-

-ding,dong-toco el timbre.

-Voy-se escucho una voz adormilada-¡Danny!-exclamo el moreno al ver a su mejor amigo parado tan temprano en la entrada de su casa.

-Hola Tucker, se que es raro que este aquí pero tenia que saber si has visto a Sam-dijo Danny como desesperado.

-Es mejor que pases- contesto Tucker.

Después de que ambos se sentaron a charlar y que Tucker le explicara lo de Sam, Danny quedo en shock pero después reacciono con un grito que espanto a Tucker.

-¡¿Qué!?, pero ¡¿Qué!?- trato de formular una oración mas no podía con la sorpresa, por un lado se sentía inmensamente feliz por que si Sam estaba embarazada el padre era el, pero también estaba confundido de porque am no le había dicho nada. Tucker seguía hablando mas, Danny ya no le prestaba atención hasta que escucho algo que le hizo reaccionar "Sam va a abortar, Danny" fue lo que dijo Tucker.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Danny –Ella no puede hacer eso, no sin mi consentimiento.

-Claro que puede Danny, además ¿Por qué necesitaría tú consentimiento?- pregunto Tucker para después quedarse pensando unos segundos – A menos, ¡que tú seas el padre!-dijo con un tono de completa incredulidad.

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, Danny solo le envió una mirada a Tucker dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto Tucker aun incrédulo.

-No hay tiempo Tucker, tengo que detenerla antes de que haga una locura-dijo Danny con desespero.

-Esta bien-exclamo Tucker con resignación, viendo el reloj-Lo siento Danny pero a estas horas ya debe estar en el lugar en el que le practicaran el aborto y a mi no me a dicho donde era.

-Gracias Tucker-dijo Danny saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en la clínica se encontraba Sam ya en la sala de espera, cuando una enfermera se acerco-señorita es su turno.

Sam obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra tan solo se limito a seguirla.

Durante el trayecto pudo observara mujeres llorando desconsoladas, arrepintiéndose de lo que hicieron, trato de no prestarles atención; vio que llegaban a un cuarto, al entrar este era totalmente blanco y solo se veía una pequeña pantalla.

-Bien señorita Manson, antes de practicarle el aborto tengo que explicarle como se hará-dijo un doctor que se encontraba en la sala.

Sam no prestaba atención ni a las explicaciones del doctor ni a las imágenes que este le presentaba pues solo estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Lista señorita?-dijo el doctor llamando la atención de Sam-¿Esta segura de hacer esto?-pregunto, Sam no contesto tan solo se dirigió a la sala contigua…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este es mi ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia, t agradesco mucho tu review me motiva a seguir escribiendo y aprovecho i t digo ke tus historias me encantan.**_

_**Y ahora el final de la historia…**_

-¿Dónde estas?-preguntaba desesperado Danny, quien había conseguido que el doctor que había atendido a Sam le diera la dirección de la clínica, donde ahora se encontraba.

-La señorita Manson-habló Danny a una enfermera.

-Ella acaba de retirarse hace unos treinta minutos-respondió ella.

-¡No!, llegue tarde-se lamento Danny-Muchas gracias-y acto seguido salió de esa clínica. Decidió dirigirse al parque ya que no quería llegar a su casa aun pero se sorprendió al ver a Sam sentada en una de las bancas del parque, se dirigió hacia ella tratando de calmar el enojo y la decepción que se formo dentro de el.

No tardo mucho en quedar enfrente de ella, Sam solo levanto el rostro para después ponerse de el.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Danny con una voz áspera rompiendo al fin el tenso silencio, más Sam no contesto.

-¡Vamos contesta!-exclamo perdiendo un poco el control y tomándola por ambos hombros.

-No entiendo por que, si yo…-no pudo continuar ya que Sam se había aferrado a su cuello soltando lágrimas desmesuradamente; cuando Danny creyó que era suficiente la iba a separar pero se detuvo al escuchar el murmullo de Sam.

-Danny, no pude hacerlo, no pude-Danny con tal confesión no supo que hacer y tan solo se separo un poco de ella para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, después de que sus pulmones reclamaran por aire se separaron; Sam no sabia lo que pasaba y confundida pregunto-¿Danny, que?

-Shshsh-la interrumpió Danny con un dedo en sus labios-Lo único que tienes que saber es que te amo y si tengo que elegir entre mi vida sin ti y sin mi hijo prefiero una vida contigo y mi hijo a pesar de ser tan joven.

-Danny-dijo Sam en un suspiro para después besarlo, es verdad que enfrentarían un futuro incierto al ser tan jóvenes y enfrentar la paternidad pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad a Sam de haber roto aquella promesa pues la vida ahora le daría a su bebé un padre y una madre que lo amaban y a ella el amor incondicional de su mejor amigo y amor.

**Fin**


End file.
